


Адмирал

by ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe), szelena



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Мини от G до PG-13 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drama, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Адмирал Уна в составе принимающей комиссии посещает «Энтерпрайз-Д».





	Адмирал

**Author's Note:**

> Время событий: 2364 г. (до первого сезона «The Next Generation»).

— Адмирал, прошу вас, пройдемте в смотровой зал. — Лейтенант, проводивший ей экскурсию по кораблю, старательно скрывал волнение. Как будто неясно, что ее взяли в состав принимающей комиссии совершенно условно, исключительно из уважения, в качестве заключительной «миссии» перед отставкой.

Из огромного иллюминатора в конце помещения были видны внушительные конструкции верфи.

— Компьютер, свет на шестьдесят…

— Не нужно, лейтенант. В темноте звезды видно лучше.

Уна подошла ближе, опираясь на трость, седые волосы блестели в холодном свете иллюминатора. Много лет назад с капитаном Пайком она посещала Энтерпрайз, пока корабль был на капитальном ремонте после битвы с флотом Лиланда. Конечно, не эту «Энтерпрайз», а одну из предшественниц, самую первую. Эта модель была уже мало на нее похожа, особенно внутри. Гораздо больше, просторнее, с такими немыслимыми раньше вещами, как образовательные пространства для детей, которых теперь позволялось брать с собой на длительные миссии. Она хорошо помнила, как некоторые члены экипажа скучали по своим детям, копили увольнительные, чтобы отправиться в более продолжительный отпуск, и, как первый помощник, она всегда помогала уладить эти вопросы. Сейчас же новая «Энтерпрайз» выглядела образцом спокойствия и счастливого будущего, полного открытий и интересных встреч. Уне очень хотелось верить, что этот корабль никогда не настигнут очереди фотонных торпед, ионные шторма и неизвестное инопланетное оружие. Хотя, конечно — она знала это очень хорошо, — в космосе никогда нельзя быть в полной безопасности. Она повернулась к неловко застывшему в паре метров от нее лейтенанту. Основная часть комиссии сейчас инспектировала инженерный отсек, но Уна предпочла больше времени провести на жилых палубах.

— Лейтенант, теперь покажите мне, пожалуйста, голодек, я очень много слышала об этом и мне не терпится увидеть вживую.

— О, с удовольствием.

Лейтенант в униформе инженера явно был рад продемонстрировать новую технологию, в которой, очевидно, досконально разбирался. Уна отметила про себя, что так и не смогла запомнить его имя, хотя он представлялся и его окликали другие, пока они не отделились от основной группы. Это был тревожный звоночек, раньше она с легкостью держала в уме имена нескольких сотен членов экипажа.

Они подошли к широким раздвижным дверям, и инженер остановился у панели рядом с ними.

— Какую программу желаете посетить, адмирал? База еще не слишком большая, но технические возможности голодека оценить позволит.

Уна задумалась лишь на мгновение.

— Мостик самой первой модели «Энтерпрайз».

Лейтенант виновато улыбнулся:

— Сожалею, адмирал, пока есть только общая модель мостика звездолетов класса «Конституция» прошлых лет, отличительных черт Энтерпрайз вы там не увидите.

— Что ж, — она пожала плечами, — давайте все равно начнем с этого.

После короткой команды компьютеру двери голодека разъехались, и за ними показался мостик явно устаревшей теперь конструкции. Уна прошла мимо привычной когда-то консоли и встала возле капитанского кресла. Похоже — и все-таки не то. Тактильная реалистичность материалов, писк приборов, изображение туманности на мониторе. Это напоминало ей о прошлом и все же не давало иллюзии его реальности. Она четко знала, где находится сейчас. Даже хорошо, что не было точной модели мостика ее «Энтерпрайз». Никаких иллюзий, никаких прощаний. То прощание состоялось давным-давно, когда она получила свой корабль, а позже стала адмиралом в штабе. А прощания с Кристофером, капитаном  _ ее _ «Энтерпрайз», толком не состоялось вовсе. Узнав, что Спок фактически угнал звездолет, чтобы доставить его к талосианцам, Уна испытала радость за изувеченного друга, теперь имеющего шанс на новую полноценную жизнь, но долго мучилась сожалениями, что так и не поговорила с ним хотя бы еще раз. Что посещала в больнице реже, чем могла бы. Впрочем, он и не хотел никого видеть, но… Прослужив под началом Пайка столько лет, она по-прежнему не всегда понимала, где было лишь выражение его собственных желаний, а где в их форму облекалось исключительное чувство долга.

Адмирал поняла, что неподвижно смотрит в экран с плавно движущейся туманностью уже довольно долго. Она повернулась к инженеру, присевшему на стул у научной консоли, и он опередил ее вопрос:

— Имитация интерьеров — не самое большое, на что способен голодек, мэм. Хотите посмотреть программы с природой и животными, к примеру?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Лейтенант что-то набрал в падде и произнес:

— Компьютер, запустить программу 243, версия два.

Серые стены мостика тут же сменились деревьями, под ногами зашелестела трава.

— Имитация конефермы, одна из новых программ.

Уна озиралась по сторонам: больше никакого ощущения замкнутого пространства, можно было легко забыть, что находишься в искусственно созданном месте. Вдалеке виднелся одноэтажный дом. Со звонким ржанием мимо проскакала гнедая лошадь, сияя на солнце лоснящимися боками. Со стороны полей ей ответил кто-то из сородичей. Все это поразительно напоминало Уне увольнительную много лет назад, когда Кристофер уговорил ее посетить его любимое место на Земле. Пожалуй, это был единственный раз, когда она увидела его не капитаном, не офицером Звездного флота, а просто восторженным мальчишкой, мчащимся по полю на своей лошади.

Может быть, поэтому Уна была одной из тех, кто в итоге проще всех принял известие, что Пайк останется на Талосе IV навсегда, среди тщательно созданных иллюзий. Талосианцы не могли дать ему что-то похожее на прежнюю жизнь на корабле, но могли дать нечто другое, тоже близкое его сути, и она верила, что он там счастлив снова.

Лейтенант, сверяющий работу программы с данными на падде, разумеется, не подозревал, что случайно выбранная местность вызовет такие эмоции у адмирала, полагая, что она просто впечатлена реалистичностью окружающего пространства. Это тоже было верно. От голографического способа связи отказались много лет назад и Уна не думала, что технология так скоро достигнет настолько высокого уровня. В памяти пронеслись негодования Пайка об этих прозрачных фигурах, похожих на призраков, и его радость, когда наконец необходимость видеть их в своей переговорной отпала.

Уна сорвала яблоко с так кстати растущего здесь дерева и подошла к одной из лошадей, пасущихся в поле. Та с интересом подняла голову и потянулась к угощению. Не преминув вытереться мордой об адмиральский мундир, она довольно приняла похлопывания по шее и вернулась к своему важному занятию — поеданию травы. Уна улыбалась, она не предполагала, что сможет получить такие впечатления здесь. Реалистичность была потрясающая. Уна верила, что талосианцы, без сомнения, создадут для Кристофера обстановку не хуже.

Она смотрела на солнце, пробивающееся сквозь листву, резвящихся лошадей и их более спокойных сородичей. Экипаж нового корабля найдет для себя много приключений при помощи голодека, и она впервые не почувствовала даже тени сожаления о том, что эта Энтерпрайз отправится бороздить космические просторы без нее. Это уже был не ее путь.

Теперь она не сомневалась. После официальной отставки она отправится жить на Землю, подальше от больших городов.

В этот момент за много световых лет отсюда Кристофер Пайк на Талосе IV смотрел на далекую маленькую звезду и улыбался.

  
  
  



End file.
